


Xeno Evil

by Tracy Martel (TracyMartel)



Category: Alien (1979), Alien: Isolation (Video Game), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracyMartel/pseuds/Tracy%20Martel
Summary: Steven receives a message over his television sent by Ellen Ripley, calling for help on the Nostromo. Steven and Connie set upon a horrific adventure to save a woman who’s already dead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Please leave kudos and comments for suggestions and other things! Thank you :3

    Steven lie across his bed, head upside down at the foot of it. His eyes scanned the text message from Connie. Something about a book, he didn’t really know. He just liked seeing her texts pop up on his screen and knowing she was there. Suddenly, he noticed that his TV wasn’t blaring the usual cartoon. It was static. White noise dripped out of the TV, low and soft. He sat up and turned around, remote pointed at the screen. Then a voice rang out, coarse and distressed.  
    “This is Ellen Ripley- _kshhhht-_ docked on the Nostromo. My entire crew,” she let out a rocky cough, “is dead. We’re sending out this distress signal to- _kshhht_ -ask for assistance. Please. Help us!”  
    He went pale, gulping. He’d never heard something like this before, “Amethyst? Pearl? Garnet?” Steven set down the remote and called out, looking down the stairs. They were out on another mission. What could he do? He looked at the phone on his bed and walked over, picking up the phone and texting Connie.

  **Connie, come over right now!  
** _What? Steven? Are you serious? I’m busy!  
_ **This is important! Get. Over. Here. Bring your sword.**

    Connie groaned, standing up and looking around her room. She took the pink sword and slung it across her back.

    In about half-an-hour, Connie was at the door of Steven’s house knocking frantically. Steven came to the door and swung it open, grabbing her hand and pulling her up the stairs.  
    “Watch!”  
    Connie looked at the TV and listened, frowning, “That’s... odd? What do we do?”  
    “What else would we do? Let’s go help her!”  
    “Are you serious? We could get hurt! A-Are the Crystal Gems coming?”  
    “No, we’ll be fine.”  
    Connie adopted an amalgam look of annoyed and astounded, “Did you hear her? Her whole crew is… _dead_ ! There’s something wrong, obviously! We could get hurt… or _worse_.”  
    With a roll of his eyes, Steven crossed his arms, “We can’t just leave her out there! Come on Connie. Be with me on this.”  
    She fiddled with her hands and walked down the stairs with Steven, “Fine, fine. Let’s go then.” Steven grinned and pulled her onto the teleport platform. Then Connie followed suit. As she stepped on, her flat-clad foot caught and her body fell down onto the cold crystal. Rose’s Scabbard clattered off her back, off the platform, and just as Connie was about to grab it, they were teleporting through space. Connie and Steven locked worried eyes. What were they going to do without the sword? Wordless stares were all they could share as the teleporter quickly sprung them into the loading room of the Nostromo.  
    The flash of the teleporter was the only thing that lit up the room, and that light flickered quickly. Instinctively, Steven and Connie grabbed each other’s hand for support.  
    “I can’t see anything!” Steven whined, stopping quickly when Connie shushed him.  
    “Our eyes will adjust, just keep quiet. We don’t know what can hear us,” she said, pulling Steven off the teleporter, onto the cold metal of the ship’s floor. They walked silently out of the dark room, into the next room that was illuminated by a small control panel. It flashed with a couple of lights, and the two children walked up and Connie bit her lip. Without a single thought, Steven pushed a button before Connie could tell him to stop. Quickly, a light sprung up behind the glass in front of them. It flickered, washing the room in light. They both immediately wished the light was off.

The room was covered in a thick, goopy mixture of blood and salivic acid. Two bodies slumped onto overturned furniture, and in the center was a steely black… monster? Alien? They didn’t know what it was. They just knew that it wasn’t human, and it was _not_ friendly. It turned its head slowly, looking at the two kids standing at the control center. Steven and Connie stared back, eyes as wide as pie plates. Then the light in the room flickered off, dousing the room in darkness.

 


End file.
